ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Unclaimed Badfic
Adding Please try to put fics and categories in alphabetical order. If you don't know the alphabet then you don't really have any business putting fic here. Indemaat 07:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Links You do not have to post to the Board to put a fic on this list. Just because a fic on the list wasn't announced to the Board doesn't mean it can be removed without justification. Someone thought it was worthy of being PPCd, hence it being here. Trojie 22:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Categories Should there be a section here for Tamora Pierce unclaimed badfic? I'm a fan and the Tamora Pierce fandom is at least as large as the Redwall fandom. I've been finding badfic from there all over and I'd like to help. ~Cinnia Aine~ 23:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Cheers, that would be really helpful. I'm a fan too but so far have deliberately avoided badfic for her worlds. However ... if you run across any badslash involving Nealan of Queenscove, I'm definitely interested in killing it! Agenttrojie 02:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I should notify one of the wikia leaders or edit it myself. I'm not sure of the editing rules for pages like these. ~Cinnia Aine~ 03:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * Just follow the format of the page. That is, under the right heading, preferably in alphabetical order, add a link to the story (with a name to that link) give the rating and the summary. Simple. IndeMaat 15:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Should there be a new category for Internet Media fics? Things like Red vs Blue, Homestar Runner, the various Abriged anime series, etc. PoorCynic 01:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Removing links Just a thought: if you are removing a fic from the unclaimed list and don't put it on the claimed list could you put in the edit summary why you are removing it? It's bad enough money keeps disappearing from my pocket without telling me where it is going. Indemaat 09:22, 25 May 2008 (CDT) * I just pulled a dead-link story off the Video Games section ... and the edit summary box seems to have gone AWOL on me. I'm running Firefox 13.0.1, anyone else with that release know where the darn thing is hiding? --Antigone68104 19:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) **Do you see a thin bar on the edge? It's on the border, so one side has the scrollbar for the editing space, and the other has the background. You should be able to see a small triangle pointing left. -'posted by July at' 21:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) When you come across a dead link, and can't find a new link to the story by googling it or any other search method, please feel free to remove the link from the list. Don't just add "link doesn't work" to the list. That doesn't really solve the problem, no does it? Indemaat 08:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Updating the list To keep this list managable, please remove fics that have been on this list for more than (oh say) 18 months. If no one has come around to claim it by then, it's not very likely anyone will anymore. And it's not like there is a shortage of badfic to chose from. Indemaat 07:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * I have taken off all the fic that was on the list on 1 January 2009. 85 fics have been showcased here long enough. Indemaat 07:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * I don't understand, are there certain levels of popularity a certain badfic must achieve in order to be posted here? I don't think so, but I will wait for an answer for fear of the editors that be. ThArcanist 01:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Nah, it's not about popularity. It's just that if a fic is sitting on this list for more than a year or so without being claimed, it doesn't seem like it's the sort of thing anyone wants to spork, so it might as well get removed so the page doesn't get stretched out indefinitely. :: Come to think of it, it's probably about time the list got pruned again. I can probably work it in at some point, since Indemaat's not around anymore. Unless someone else wants to step up, of course. *''hint hint'' hey other admins nudge nudge* :: Anyway, thanks for asking first. {= ) :: Also, Editors That Be, huh? I like that. (Muahaha...) ::~Neshomeh 03:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories If removing links/updating the list results in an empty category, please remove that category. It can always be replaced when there's something to put in it, and empty spaces just look sloppy. ~Neshomeh 16:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Could someone... ...add this to the list under "Bionicle" because, as a newly registered editor, I'm locked from editing for the time being. This could easily be the next legendary badfic if there were more than two chapters. (And no, it's definitely not a trollfic. The author is a committed Wikia editor who is too devoted and too genuinely excited by his own work to be anything but serious.) *"BIONICLE: The Impossible" **One person forms a small group of mercenaries/freelancers/bounty-hunters and they planned to basicly do anything for a large price but then they start to do good without a great price or even a price at all then they start to try to do The Impossible and make the Impossible the Possible and slowly start getting more risky and more and on they're way to whatever they're goal is they lose some men or start to get a change of heart and yeah that's basicly it and i guess i'll do the prologue right now! Irony Man 23:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Badfic Series I have found an utterly horrendous fanfiction series, almost certainly a Bleepfic if not a Legendary Badfic, and I don't know if there is anything special people should do when adding badfic series to the list. *the IT'S MY LIFE series, with things like a robot ball/human baby. 06:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much the same as any other badfic. Categorize it by canon (or under crossovers), and alphabetize by fic title. Give a link to the first chapter of the first story, and use any warnings that might apply (NSFW for inappropriate content, NSFB for outright bizarre stuff). :Thanks for stopping by! Doctorlit (talk) 15:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I can't edit the page. (The edit menu is there, but the edit option isn't-just the history option.) Can someone please add this? :IT'S MY LIFE!- T rated, '''NSFB'- first fic: Portal x Team Fortress 2, second fic adds Harry Potter, third fic adds The Hunger Games, Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Men In Black.'' :Hi my name is Marrissa Roberts an I was in Portal Labs two with Chell an Wheetly. This is my life! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW RELEASED ITS THE MOST EPIC ONE YET SO REED IT! :Trilogy that is either a bleepfic or a legendary badfic. In the first one Marrissa manages to spell cube as boob. In the second one (a high school AU) Wheatley is Harry Potter. Also Chapter Eight of the second one has a spellchecked version of Chapter Seven stuck onto the end, with the lemon rant randomly inserted. Fic Three has Thomas the Tank Engine as a VILLIAN. Also, everyone is character replaced, it has an insane plot, the chapter numbering is chargeworthy (three chapter 2's in one fic? Really, Marrissa?)...the works. Also, robot ballxhuman baby. I am not making this up. :'' 03:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC)'' Potential Fic Curious if this fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6143502/1/I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U would be worth a sporking. I think we got characters who are a bit OOC judging by what I've played of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn insofar (more familiar with Path of Radiance though, so correct me if I'm wrong. Domething feels off about characterisation here.), and the premise could've been executed a fair bit better (again, may just be me, correct if I'm wrong). Also some SPaG errors. (Don't have a wiki account, but I've been enjoying the PPC missions I read so far... bit nervous about the Board too, sorry.) 04:05, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Editing page Why am I not allowed to edit this page? I want to add a badfic I found. SkaterTheDJWolf (talk) 18:37, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :I think this is one of the pages where newly registered users have to wait a while before they're able to edit. I don't the exact length of time, though. Sorry! :Doctorlit (talk) 02:42, August 4, 2018 (UTC)